Carmine Family
The Carmine Family is a family with English, Irish, Greek, Austrian, Japanese, and Portuguese roots; Robert is of Japanese, Austrian, and Greek roots, and Alysa is of English, Irish, and Portuguese roots. Robert Carmine met his wife, Alysa, at work, and the two were wed three years later. They have three children -- Selene, Cyrus, and Darius. Both Robert and Alysa are almost always at work, and thus their children have free reign in the house and rarely have any rules to follow. Since they are also fairly wealthy, the have maids who clean the house, thus meaning the children can do whatever they want. However, Robert and Alysa expect their children to do well in school and will become very strict if they don't do well. Robert Carmine Robert is the husband of Alysa and the father of Selene, Cyrus, and Darius. He, like his wife, is a workaholic and is rarely at home. He is very lenient with his children and literally lets them do whatever they want as long as it isn't illegal. He always tells his sons to work hard, but he would let Selene be lazy if she wanted to, and usually let his children work out their problems by themselves. Alysa Carmine Alysa is the wife of Robert and the mother of Selene, Cyrus, and Darius. She, like her husband, is a workaholic and is rarely at home. She is a bit more strict that her husband, but it was mainly directed towards Selene. She especially spent more time with her daughter, even though she loves her sons, which resulted in her not being very close to Cyrus and Darius. Selene Carmine Selene is the only daughter of Robert and Alysa and is Cyrus and Darius's older sister. She is currently a super model/fashion designer in New York and rarely visits the family. Cyrus and Darius rarely mention her because they never got alone with her, even when they were little. Selene is a bit of a brat and is selfish and vain, only helping people if they give her something in return. When she's home, she constantly likes to pick on her younger brothers and call them ugly. She dislikes all of Cyrus and Darius's friends, especially Midna, though no one knows why. Though she's not married, she has a son named Alexander, and is currently dating male model Xavier Hollonday, whom many believe she will get married to. She rarely spends time with her son because of work. Xavier Hollonday Xavier is Selene's boyfriend and a male model in New York. The two have been dating for over 5 years, and it's rumored that they will soon be engaged. Xavier doesn't know Selene's family that well, but hopes to meet them someday. He is very polite and well mannered, but at times he can be very shallow and vain. Cyrus Carmine :See: Cyrus Carmine Cyrus is the son of Robert and Alysa and the twin brother to Darius. He is mischievous, cunning, and likes to see people squirm, especially Selene, since they never got along. He is the more level headed of the twins and tends to be less outgoing than Darius, as well as a bit more kind. Though he has free reign, he tries his best to be responsible and to work hard. Darius Carmine :See: Darius Carmine Darius is the son of Robert and Alysa and the twin brother to Cyrus. He is mischievous, cunning, and likes to see people squirm--particularly his sister, Selene. He is more impulsive that his twin and is more outgoing, though he can be a bit insensitive and rude at times. He, since he has free reign, can be a bit lazy, but he does try his best to remain responsible. Alexander Carmine Alexander is Selene's son and Cyrus and Dariu's newphew. He is four years old and a little ball of sunshine. Though he rarely sees his mother, he absolutely adores her. He is always busy and moving and loves to learn. He has never met his grandparents or uncles. Category:Families Category:Midnightblue05's Characters